Worthless
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: On the night of a full moon Inu-yasha is given a curse he never wanted. Now that he's worthless to everyone what will he do to get back to normal? *Complete
1. The One Where He's Cursed

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

"Sit boy!"

Once again I was sent to the ground. I didn't even do nothing. She's just a grumpy wench this morning. Stupid girl Kagome. I wasn't in the mood this morning so I just ran off without them.

We spent most of the day traveling. There was that stupid human Kagome, with the demon exterminator Sango, the perverted monk Miroku, and that damned fox demon Shippo. Trying my best I kept my distance from Kagome today. I didn't want to be sat for no damn reason. There was a smell of a demon nearby so I took that as a reason to leave. It was nearing sundown when I met up with the demon with the smell of death about him.

"Ah, hello Inu-yasha." The demon said with a smirk.

"Who are you?!" I had never seen this demon before. It was some sort of lower class demon similar to that Jaken that hangs with my brother.

"You may not remember me, but I recall you. I've spent some time trying to find a way to get back at you for killing my father." The demon's eyes grew fierce.

"Your father? Whatever bring it." I drew the Tetsuaiga ready to fight.

"I will have my revenge in the end. No matter whether you win or not."

The beast moved at me as I unleashed the wind scar to destroy him I found that I couldn't find it. He charged me and I jumped slashing the demon in two. Just as I did he doused me with some liquid. His corpse fell to the earth just as the rest caught up.

"What happened Inu-yasha?" The wench asked as if she actually cared.

"Pheh. Weak demon. He had nothing we need so lets go already."

"It's getting late, and it is a new moon tonight Inu-yasha." Kagome stated.

"Ah damn. How'd I forget that one? I guess we can put up camp now."

"Ha-ha! I thought you were a strong Inu-yasha. I guess you ain't." My own foot soon met the little kit.

"Sit boy!"

"Stupid wench!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Bad day for you Inu-yasha." The damn monk said as they all walked away.

As the night went on I was forced to be in my human form. As humiliating I was time went by and the night was nearly over. That's when the stupid girl came to me as I sat leaning against a tree.

"Inu-yasha, I'm sorry. I should not have done that many sits today."

"Keh. I think you broke some stupid record today."

"Well, I said I'm sorry."

"Stupid girl do you thin-" I stopped turning my attention to what I spotted.

"What is it?"

We both turned our attention to the girl before us. It was that Rin girl that traveled with my stupid brother. "What are you doing here girl?"

"Inu-yasha be nice. She's not a demon or anything. Isn't that right?"

The girl nodded her head as the two of us moved for her. That's when the Tetsuaiga was taken from my left hand. I turned to find my demon brother Sessho-maru.

"What are you doing?!" I swung at him as he easily dodged the attack.

"Look at my weak brother now. How easy it is to take this sword when you are human. It was no challenge at all." He said that straight faced, but I know he had an inward smile.

"What good is that sword to you anyway? It's not like you can use it Sessho-maru." 

"Still there's a reason to take it. Even though I already hold the Tensaiga and Tokijin. I feel cheated that it was so easy to take too. If you can take it back you may have it."

"Then I will. I'll show you to call me weak!" I lunged out at him as he moved once more.

"You are no challenge as a human."

"In about five minutes you'll see me in my true form. Then I will destroy you!"

I attacked once more with him moving aside once more. I finally hit him into a tree with a shove. Finally the sun had come up, and I was ready to regain my sword. 

"Inu-yasha." The girl looked worried.

"Now for you to die brother!" I swung at him with my claws, only they weren't there. 

"Foolish brother." Sessho-maru struck me with his whip of light knocking me to the floor. He continued to beat down on me until Sango threw her Hiraikotsu.

"Leave him alone Sessho-maru! Don't you see he can't fight yet." Sango said that as if I was useless in this state.

"Pheh. I will defeat you Sessho-maru!" I sprung up hitting him in the jaw. He stood there looking at me strangely. 

"Brother. Come to me when you aren't a pathetic human. I won't fight you when you are neither Inu (Dog) or Yasha (Demon)."

With that he was gone along with Rin. There was an insufferable silence following as I sat on the ground. Why didn't I change back? Kagome put her hand on my shoulder as if in pity. I brushed her off running back to Kaede's village. She may know something about this. 

*************************************************************************************

So that was that. Review it! Review it! You know you want to. C'mon! Whoever reviews this within the first day I'll give you two! Okay, I won't. I may give one to you. I'll at least check out your story.

Next time: I kill human Inu-yasha. I get Kagome, Sango, and then kill Kikyo for being a cold-hearted bitch. 

At this point you may hit me with any blunt object for being a dumb okay? 


	2. The One Where Kikyo Loves His Curse

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

"Ye have been cursed Inu-yasha." The old woman Kaede stated to the weary human Inu-yasha.

"Uh, I knew that much old hag. Tell me how to undo it!" I was so close to killing her.

"Tell me everything leading up to ye transformation."

"Well, we were looking for Naraku, and I met up with a demon. He was weak but he said somethin' about him winning even in death. So then I killed 'em. Simple."

"What did the demon do?"

"Uh, hey! He got some water on me." That's right. Before he died he splashed me with something.

"Oh dear. It is that kind of curse. Listen well, there is a miko who lives not too far away. Her name is Megumi. She will have your cure."

"Ugh! You tell me now the cure!" I stood raising my fist.

"I told ye she has cure. Are your threats supposed to create fear? You're sound scared."

"Gah. Fine tell me where this miko is." I sat down, but I wasn't happy about it. She was right my threats were empty. I'm strong though! I had fought the Peach Man while only in human form. Though if I hadn't turned back I'd be dead.

"Listen well."

"Pheh. Stupid woman." I was now on my way for the miko told to me by Kaede. I wonder how Kagome's holding up back there. She'll be mad when I get back. 

Even without my demons senses I still picked up on the next thing. Kikyo stood on the path before me. 

"Inu-yasha? You are human then?"

"No. I have been cursed to this form for now. Kikyo what are you doing out here?"

"Listen Inu-yasha, if we can't be together in death. We may now be able to live together. We are both free now. Free to love. We can be together as planned." She came to me and embraced me. Even without my nose I still smelt the death and earth she was.

"Ki…kyo. If you really loved me, being human or not wouldn't matter. We had planned for me to become human over fifty years ago by using the Shikon no Tama. If I were to remain half-demon would it matter?" I broke the embrace to see her eyes.

"Of course having you human is important."

"I see. I can't love you Kikyo. If you really loved me what I was wouldn't matter. I want someone who would love me as I am." I fully broke our embrace stepping away from her.

"I could bare to live with you another way."

"You shouldn't have to. Forget this okay."

"If not in life, then in death!" She lunged at me, but I was able to move from her path. Kikyo was trying to kill me! That's when in a fury of wind the wolf demon Koga appeared.

"Give me Kagome you mu-What the hell? The mutt is now nothing but a human?"

"Shut up!" I was ready to fight the smirking demon. He would have his laughs now, but I'll show him. 

"Whatever. I will be taking Kagome now." He moved with speed scooping up Kikyo and leaving in a blur laughing. Stupid fool.

"That's two less things to worry about now. I should get to that miko's place."

*************************************************************************************

There go Kikyo and Koga. Don't worry they'll be back later, and that's when Inu will get the wrong idea as a new member joins the group too. More on that later.

New episodes of Inu are coming in August! I can't wait. I wonder if they'll release the first movie as well, at least on DVD/VHS.

Next Time: The old man Toto-sai moves into the pic. Plus Megumi, and so on. Anyway read it. Review Please!

Thanks to Snarfburgalar by the way.


	3. The One Where Inu Is Given A Mission

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

"No." The woman in miko clothing said sternly.

"You mean you won't cure me?!" I stood ready to kill her.

"It's not that. I cannot cure you."

"You mean I came all this way for nothing!" I plopped down in an obscene manner.

"However, I may know a cure for your predicament."

"You do? TellmeTellme!" I grew rather impatient with this woman. She wasn't what I was expecting. She was actually pretty, in a human way. She had dark brown hair and was young, maybe only in her thirties if even. How could this Megumi be a powerful and wise miko.

"Calm down. I will tell you this under one condition." She emphasized the one with her index finger.

"What's that?"

"With your true form back you must do only good virtuous deeds."

"Pheh. I already end up doing that." I sank my head. "Time after time because of that damn Kagome."

"Hold onto her then. She has done wonders for you."

"Oh shut up and tell me the cure!" I felt as if my face was red. Was I embarrassed or angry. I'll settle with anger. 

"Okay. All you have to do is make an antidote by using this herb." She handed me some stupid leaf.

"That's it?" It sounded too easy.

"No. You must mix this with the blood of the demon who cursed you. It makes a paste that you eat." That's when I grew disgusted.

"Eat the demon's blood? Ugh. Fine whatever! How do I get it's blood when the demon no longer lives?"

"Go to its body."

"What if, I had, totally destroyed it with Tetsuaiga?" I felt a bit embarrassed now. 

"You, killed it? Well, I guess the blood would be on your sword still. You can get it from there. Simple."

"Simple? Simple! I'll give you simple!" I went to strike her, but she threw me with her damn powers across the shrine.

"Are ye still breathing Inu-yasha?" She peered out the hole I had made.

"Y-Yes. I believe so." I said staggering up.

"Too bad then." She gave a smile and walked inside.

"Stupid wench!" I jumped in only to be hurled out again.

"Pheh. Fine you damn woman! I'm leaving."

I started off when I realized Sessho-maru had the Tetsuaiga. The one mean to break this damned curse I'd have to fight him and get it back. Only, how can I? 

"How do I fight that damn brother of mine without Tetsuaiga or my demon side? Of course! Toto-sai." I ran off in hopes of finding that senile bastard.

"A weapon? For you Inu-yasha?" The old man stood there staring at me a moment before bursting out in laughter. I whacked him over the head.

"Why was I laughing again? Who are you?" he said scratching his head.

"Gah! I'm Inu-yasha! You made the Tetsuaiga for my father."

"Oh yeah. What do you want?"

"A new sword or something so I can get Tetsuaiga back from my brother!" I was so close to ripping his damn head off.

"Have you always had black hair?"

"Grr! Listen will y-" I jumped for him but he sent me to the ground with his hammer.

"Why should I make you another weapon if you lost the last?" He said sitting atop his hammer.

"I only lost the other because I've become human. I need a weapon I can use in my present human state against Sessho-maru!" I stood up.

"Sessho-maru? Okay then I'll make you a weapon."

"Great." We stood there as moments passed. "Well get started!"

"Oh but I need to test you first."

"Okay tell me the test." I grumbled at annoyed.

"Test? This isn't school you know. Why are you here?"

"Stupid seni-" I lunged again only to be hit into the ground once again.

"Oh right. You will go to the nearby village and defeat the ogre Akandoji."

"Pheh. Sounds simple enough." I stood once more brushing off the dirt.

"Simple?" That's when the old fool started laughing again. What's his problem?

I went off towards the village not too far off. Defeating a stupid ogre won't be hard at all.

*************************************************************************************

Yeah! The next chapter will be my favorite as of yet. You get to see human Inu-yasha in action as he fights the legendary ogre Akandoji. (He's from the Momotaro [Peach boy] legend.) 


	4. The One Where Inu Fights An Ogre

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

"A-Aka-Akandoji?!" The villager yelped before leaving me in the dust.

"Pheh. These people are no help. Toto-sai said to defeat that ogre. How will I if I can't even find the damn demon? I wish I had my damn demon senses at least." I slumped my back in defeat.

"Mister, are you looking for that ogre?" A dumb kid was tugging on my sleeve.

"So you know somethin' kid?"

"You bet. The grown-ups are too scaredy cats. The big scary monster shows up from his home outside town."

"You sure about that kid?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay here I go. Er, thanks."

"Okay mister." The kid was already running away joyfully.

I entered the woods just out of town when I spotted a shack. I spotted some human bones about the place. It stunk, the place smelt like death even to my human nose. That's when I heard a noise just as I was thrown through a tree. I looked up to see a demon with red skin and two bent horns coming from it's head. It lifted a large studded club as it came for me. I stood and noticed a drip of blood from my forehead that landed on my hand.

"Damn human body. C'mon Akandoji!" I ran down the trail to the field that fell between the forest and the town. I needed the room to fight.

"Come back human!" The ogre moved from the woods following me. 

"Human? I'll show you!" I clenched my fists tight charging the beast.

"Foolish weakling!" The ogre took his club swinging me across the field and into town where the villagers moved into their homes. I stood as the giant lurched through the field towards me.

"I am no weakling, and I'm no damn human!" 

"Fooled me human."

"Shut up ogre! I am! I'll prove that even cursed I am strong." I clenched my fists once more running at the behemoth. He hits me once more with his club sending me to the air skipping across some roofs before landing on the dirt street.

"Damnit!" I stood with all my injuries. "How do I beat this thing?" Picking up a broken shard of wood I headed towards the street the demon stood. "Come on fool!"

"Fool? You are the one who acts foolish." He gave a grin of satisfaction as he slowly came for me. With each step the ground shook lightly. Halfway we met. I would win this time, I was faster even in human form.

"Here I come." I gave a slight smile moving at him

He returned my advance with a downward swing of his club, but I moved to his left. Jamming the wooden piece in his left knee I jumped up latching onto one of his horns. He moved his free hand grabbing me around my waist with his large hand.

"Get off human!" He pulled me as hard could.

Still holding his left horn I was thrown to the ground as he dealt with the pain. Pocketing the horn I stood smiling.

"Forfeit this match you one-horned pig. Remove your second horn." I stood pointing to him.

"I-I forfeit." He closed his eyes pulling his second horn from his head and threw it before me. His two horns will give proof I defeated him.

"You know about ogres and their horns correct Akandoji?"

"Unfortunately. They become tame." He walked back for his home with a face of sadness.

The villagers came out cheering me as I picked up the second horn placing it with the other. In celebration I was given food and a place to stay. I accepted since my fragile human body was beaten up from my battle. 

"Old man! I'm back." I arrived at Toto-sai's cave.

"Back? Who are you?" He said scratching his head as I moved to whack him he dropped his Momo on me.

"Oh it's you Inu-yasha. What brings you here?"

Getting up off the ground I looked to him with an evil glare. "You said if I beat that ogre Akandoji you'd make me a new weapon to beat Sessho-maru with.

"I did?"

"Grr! YES YOU DID!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Oh right. Akandoji you say?"

"Uh-huh. I have his two horns to prove it." I took out the horns in each hand.

"Good, because those horns are your new weapon."

"What? Old man you could've mentionaed that when I left. What if I hadn't brought them back?" 

"Brought what back?"

Keeping under control I stared at him with fury. "Old man just make me the new weapon from these horns."

"Oh right the weapon. It'll take some time."

"I can wait." I handed the senile fool the horns.

"You done yet? It's been about a day." I came into the cave where Toto-sai was lazing about.

"Done?"

"You better not say done with what." I looked at him with fire in eye.

"Oh right. Here's the Heisotsu Inu-yasha." He took out a Kusari-gama with the two horns at each end.

"Uh, I can't use this!" 

"You can't?"

"I have no idea how to handle a Kusari-gama!"

"Oh, too bad then. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Two daggers?"

"Maybe I should have forged those."

"I'll take it anyway. I can learn how to handle the blasted thing." I took the weapon from the old man's hands examining it.

"It is just as powerful as the Tetsuaiga. Maybe stronger."

"Does it have something like the wind scar?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself." I quickly whacked his skull.

"Why do you old guys always make us worthy beings learn it?"

I slapped my neck just then. Low and behold I find my old "pal" Myoga.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I grabbed the little demon in my fingers.

"Lord Inu-yasha. Long time no?"

"I guess it's safe out here." I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem. My lord may I ask why you're in human form?"

"Heh-heh. Only if you can tell me how to use the Heisotsu here."

"Ah a Kusari-gama. I indeed know how you may use one in combat."

"Then we have a deal." I sat down with a smile on my face flicking the demon to the dirt. "We have a lot of training to do." 

*************************************************************************************

Kusari-Gama: A sickle on a chain, er, it's what Kohaku uses most the time.

Heisotsu: Soldier

Why I should update this I don't know. I don't think anymore of this should go. There is 7 more chapters but I don't think I'll put 'em up. After some time I may even take this one down.

Give me two reviews and they need to be two who haven't posted and I'll continue. 


	5. The One Where He Returns

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

"You'll have to do better than that my lord." Myoga said this as jumping away from my Heisotsu swing.

"Grr! I know that!" I swung hitting him into the ground. "I think I got the hang of this."

"My lord Inu-yasha maybe you can get better training from the exterminator." The flea said rising from the ground.

"From Sango? Pheh. Yeah right." I turned away arms folded.

"Come on. I know you want to see lady Kagome." I quickly stepped on the demon.

"Pheh. And why would I want to see that wench?" I said it with venom in my voice, but a part of me did want to go see her. I stepped off of the flea.

"It was just a suggestion." In a daze Myoga stumbled to the ground. 

"It was a good suggestion. Let's go then." I turned putting Heisotsu to my side as Myoga jumped to my shoulder.

"My lord's mind works in strange ways." I flicked him to the ground.

"I can still hear you!"

"Kagome! Inu-yasha's back!" The young fox demon jumped into the girl's arms as I came to Kaede's village.

"Kagome." I said straight-faced.

"So you decided to return?" The girl looked at me as if I were diseased.

"Where are the others?" I was looking for the monk and the exterminator.

"What does it matter to you?" She said that awfully coldly.

"What's your problem Kagome?!" I turned to her in anger. She looked awfully surprised.

"Y-You called me Kagome."

"Huh? So what? That's your name right? Now stop being stupid. I have things to do." I turned heading for Kaede's hut.

"He's nicer today." The kit said as I walked away.

"Only by a little." The girl added as I entered to find Miroku passed out on the floor with a red handprint on his face. He tried to feel up Sango again no doubt.

"Welcome back Inu-yasha. You had Kagome worried. What do you think you were doing running away like that?" The exterminator said to me saying angry words in a calm manner.

"Listen up, you will teach me how to use the Heisotsu here." I drew the Heisotsu from my side.

"Where'd you get that thing?"

"Toto-sai made it for me. I plan to defeat my brother with this."

"Excuse me Inu-yasha. I thought ye left to be cured" The old miko said from across the room.

"I did hag. I need the blood of the demon that cursed me. The only blood left is on the Tetsuaiga."

"And Sessho-maru has Tetsuaiga." The monk said as if he were a sage sitting up almost defying gravity.

"I should have hit him harder. Oh well." The exterminator said sighing and shrugging shoulders.

"You will help me Sango."

"I don't know why I should."

"I wasn't asking." I gave a slight grin. If I still had my fangs it would've given a better impression.

"Fine Inu-yasha. I'll see if I can get anything through that thick skull of yours." She gave me a "Back off buster" smile.

"Why you." I clenched my fist.

"Remember Inu-yasha, in your human form you're not much a challenge for me." She said this waving a finger.

"Pheh. I can still defeat you woman." I crossed my arms giving a sour look.

"Lets get started now then you big idiot." She stood up kicking the monk who was trying to peek up her kimono.

I spent all of the day training with the Heisotsu. I believe I may be able to defeat Sessho-maru with it now. So tomorrow we're heading out to find him. Everyone was asleep now; the monk was outside the hut as a precaution, the exterminator inside with the girl and the damn kitsune. I tried sleeping up in a tree like normal, but I fell to the ground. A drop like that didn't use to hurt so much. Maybe it was just because I fell on my head. I may be human, but I'm a tough one. I decided to lean against the tree like I do other times. It was quiet out, more so now that my ears were gone. Usually I'd have to kill every cricket to get some sleep.

"What a day." I shut my eyes leaning totally into the tree.

"I'm glad you came back Inu-yasha." I opened my eyes to the girl. She took a seat beside me.

"What do you want?" I turned to meet her angry eyes.

"You idiot. Why do you do these things?" Damnit. She started crying. What's with this girl and shedding tears for stupid reasons.

"Hey! No crying you got that?" I saw her stop, but I think it just made her cry more.

"Listen, I want you to stop the crying. I don't want you to cry. I'll do my best to make sure you never cry again." I calmed down sighing looking away from her.

"Inu-yasha. Why are you such a jerk?" I snapped my head back to her in anger.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" 

"Let me finish. I mean, sometimes you are a huge jerk. What you just said, was totally unexpected of you." She gave a smile as I settled back in my spot. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Whatever." She then leaned into me, and I felt my face become reddish. Was I blushing again? I looked to her to talk, but she was asleep. "Good night Kagome."

"G'night…Inu…Yasha." She mumbled that as if half awake. Her face looked better with that smile on her face. Most of the time she wore a different one though. I wish she would keep this one on more. I looked up to the sky. I became tired, and began to just, drift away.

"C'mon guys! The Tetsuaiga's not gonna find itself!" I was anxious to get going running to the end of the village.

"Just hold your horses Inu-yasha." The girl came wearing her large bag.

"I don't own horses." She looked at me like some freak then just shrugged it off.

"So you think you can defeat your brother now?" The monk said coming up to us.

"I think he has a chance. Mind you it may be small." The exterminator said that coming up behind him. Her words sunk my high spirit.

"Ah, come off it guys. Inu-yasha can beat him." The girl said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Pheh. Lets go then." I walked away letting her hand fall back. 

"Okay Kilala. Lets find Sessho-maru." The kit said to the small demon before they began sniffing out my brother. Only they could do that for now.

"My lord Inu-yasha, may you have a safe journey." The damn flea said jumping away.

"Hey! Oh I see, you're too afraid to go along. Pheh. Who needs you anyway." I gave him an icy glare walking away following the two smaller demons. I will find you brother. 

*************************************************************************************

See I continued, but now I'll be lagging because I hafta write up the next chapters.

Thnks to:

****

Shadow Wraith : If I say Ses handed the sword to Rin right away would it be okay? How about he has another human arm scheme this time? 

****

SapphirePhoenix

flame

Anyway battle with Ses next!


	6. The One Where Inu Loses

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

My brother lunged at me as I dropped to the ground. Tripping him up from under I struck at his back. He rose hitting me away with his light whip. My back hit a tree as he moved toward me. I dodged as he struck the tree breaking it into two and burning it with his poison. I swung the Heisotsu slashing his back, but he hit my weapon back at me so I dropped it to dodge the attack. He then swiped my arm as I felt the poison enter my body. 

"Now you are totally weak." My brother lunged at me as I jumped off a tree over him. Turning for me he hit his own shoulder with his claw swipe. "Darn brother. For that you will die."

"I doubt that will ever happen!" He turned as I rammed his chest with my head. I think I heard a rib break, but it may have been my imagination. Still he fell to the ground on one knee.

"Heh…Good move." He sat there gasping for air. He rose as I moved taking the Tetsuaiga back. As he moved at me I hit his shoulder wound with the sheathed sword knocking him to the floor. "You have your sword back now. I guess you win."

I took the sword out, but there was no blood. The demon's blood was no longer there.

I grabbed the Tetsuaiga's hilt, but my vision became blurry, as I felt heavy. I dropped to the ground and everything went black.

I found myself in a forest by the well Kagome used to get to her home. I got up, but I realized I had no wounds on myself. Why wasn't I hurt? The sky wasn't there either, it was just purple. This was a dream. The silence that was there was broken by screams. I headed for them, but the sounds were echoing through the forest. I tired to find it by smell, but I remembered that I no longer could. I couldn't find the person who was in danger without my demon senses. I couldn't save them. I was useless now that I was human.

It hurt still. My body ached as I sat up to my brother. "You didn't kill me?"

"In fact Inu-yasha, Sessho-maru used his Tensaiga to save you." Kagome told me from my left side.

"Why did you save me?"

"You deserve some respect brother." Sessho-maru said this straight-faced turning to Rin and Jaken beginning to walk away. Then he stopped turning to me. "A wolf demon."

"How dare you trick me former mutt!" In a spiral of wind came Koga with Kikyo in arms. She dropped beside him wearing an angry face.

"How dare you not save me Inu-yasha!" The dead bitch took her bow in hand. Before she ever shot Sango had thrown her Hiraikotsu which the dead woman moved away from.

"I won't let you take Kagome, and I won't let you kill me Kikyo." I stood as Kagome handed me my Heisotsu as I raised the sheathed Tetsuaiga.

"You will fight me? You are a weak human now mutt." Koga scoffed looking away. "I will take my woman without going through you." He moved for Kagome, but I jumped in his way striking his left arm.

"You will not take Kagome." I went to attack, but he kicked me into a tree breaking it. I stood wiping the blood from my lip. I charged at him, but was hit down into the ground.

"I will take my woman now." Koga turned to go for Kagome, but was met by my brother who slashed his chest deeply.

"You are even more pathetic then my brother." He hit Koga across the face sending him to the ground. Kikyo took up her bow again, but my brother slashed her into two as she fell to the ground in death. "Be happy that I did this brother. I have protected your woman from this demon, and saved you from this woman." He turned walking away with Rin.

"I'm not happy with this!" I stood up in anger, but I was more sad. "Don't you see now. I am pathetic." I clenched my fist. "I can't protect myself, or Kagome! I'm totally useless to you all! I can't help you get the Shikon no Tama." I gave Kagome the Tetsuaiga and ran off.

I heard them call after me, but it doesn't matter. I can't do anything for them now. I'm totally useless and a waste of life. I'm worthless.

*************************************************************************************

Okay here goes. I will only put up a new chapter if the reviews #'s are larger than current chapters. I got five reviews and six chapters. Give me 2-3 more and you get chapter seven.

Thanks to: 

****

youkai chick supreme

I'm out.


	7. The One Where Inu Becomes A Farmer

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

I had fled from my friends three days ago. I had no idea where I was going, no where to stay, and I haven't eaten. That was until I found myself in a field eating carrots from the ground. That's when someone hit me over the head with a hoe.

"Ow! What you do that for?!" I turned to a girl about Kagome's age with long dark brown hair wearing some raggy clothing. "A woman?" 

"Huh? You're not a demon." She brought the tool down as I heard my stomach grumble. "You must be hungry. Are you a wanderer?"

"Not really. I just don't have anywhere to be." I said sitting down avoiding eye contact.

"You should stay here then. We need a new farm hand." She took my hand bringing me to my feet.

"I'm grateful I guess." I finally turned to her to see her smile.

"My name's Kaomi by the way." She led me toward the town.

"Uh, I'm Inu-yasha."

"Dog demon?" She looked at me puzzled. "Why are you named that? You aren't a demon that looks human are you?"

"Of course not. To tell the truth I was once half demon, but now I'm all human."

"How does that happen?" We had stopped walking now.

"Well, I was cursed." She was looking me up and down stopping on the Heisotsu. To tell the truth I forgot I still had it. "This is all I have now."

"Well, I guess you may stay with me and my dad helping on the farm." She started leading me to town again. "We'll have to change your name though."

"What the hell for?"

"Some people may find Inu-yasha a questionable name."

"Fine. What will my new name be?" I looked away to a few kids who were playing with a ball.

"How about Daisuke? It's a very common name."

"Whatever. It's a name."

My new name is Daisuke. I'm a farmer.

I had worked on the farm four days. I even did some smith worth making knives. I was doing fine here, and Kaomi and her father were great people. Kaomi was the nicest, she made me meals and sewed up my clothes that ripped as well as washed them. I could bare living here. I'm guessing I'd have a human life span now. This afternoon I was harvesting crops with Kaomi.

"You've gotten use to this In-Daisuke." She kind of laughed.

"It's not a hard job." I wiped some sweat from my face looking to the sky. "Easier than what I used to do."

"What did you use to do? When you were a half demon." She stopped picking the vegetables.

"I fought demons for the Shikon no Tama. Some times I just fought demons."

"You don't sound like any demon I've heard of." She stood with a full basket. "You sound like you were a good demon and very useful to people. You've probably saved many." She smiled, but frowned when I looked away.

"I was useful back then. Now I ain't."

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I said something wrong."

"No it's fine." I looked back wearing a fake smile that made her smile too.

"We should bring in today's crops." She started walking away when a scream came from town followed by a building falling. "Oh no. It's a demon!" I dropped the crops running into town.

"Where's the jewel shard?! Master Naraku wants it!" A pig demon was tearing up the street. I had a feeling it was being controlled with a jewel shard.

"Stop this Bacon Butt." I took the Heisotsu as the pig turned to me. It was the ten times the size of a normal pig. To tell the truth it may have been a boar.   
"I will hand Naraku nothing." So Naraku was up to his old tricks again.

"You're a demon? No I'm mistaken" The pig turned back to it's search as I got pissed. I slashed his back with the Heisotsu. "Argh! You'll pay for that human!"

"My name is Inu-yasha. I will not let you harm these people!" I hit him once more.

"Inu-yasha?! The brother to the lord of the western lands?" The boar turned to me with anger. "You have no demon blood."

"I did once. Now come." I stood five feet from him as he charged at me. I saw the same surge of wind that I did against Sessho-maru. I hit that spot splitting the beast in two. I saw the pink glow of a shard and took it as the beast became normal. "I am still."

"Inu-yasha!" Kaomi ran to me hugging tightly. "I was so scared. That's, a Shikon shard right?"

"Yeah. You have another in town? I'll take it then. My old job was to protect this." I broke our embrace. "I'm leaving Kaomi. I'm not useless."

That's right. I can still fight when it mattered most. That one loss to Koga meant nothing. I'm still strong enough to protect everyone.

*************************************************************************************

That's chapter seven, but I don't think I want to write the next chapter as it is. I have some weird notion of teaching Inu the Hiryu Shoten Ha. That move from Ranma. I'm having mixed feelings about it though. If you disagree with what I'm thinking tell me and give me an idea to fill in that space okay. Until I have some idea what I'm doing I won't write another.

I've been awake two days straight so my stories are beginning to go sour. The plot I wrote down didn't go too in depth. I wonder if anyone is even reading this anymore.


	8. The One With the Ranma Referance

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha or Ranma 1/2. Why not? Because I lost both in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made them and I just wanted to be able to say I owned each. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

I had left Kaomi's village six days ago. I was lost I won't lie. Eventually I did find a town. I was really hungry, and so I stopped on the steps of a dojo to rest. After a few moments I began to hear yelling from inside. I entered to find two tough looking guys in karate gi with the symbol "Fury" on the back. They were threatening am old man who looked pretty weak. Strange enough the dojo had no roof, but it seemed to be designed that way.

"We don't care about honor and pride old man. Give up your school." One of the tougher guys who was bald raised his fist. The old man just stood there as if it were nothing.

"I will not hand over my deed." The old man said still unchanged.

"Listen. You will give it up or I will take it!" The second man said.

"No." The two men attacked the old one as the old fool moved in a spiral dodging each attack easily. I saw the two men's aura build up around them forming a spiral. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The old man used an uppercut sending the two away in a huge twister made of the battle aura. He then turned to me. "Impressive isn't it?"

"Sure is. That was some move." I came over to him. "Hiryu Shoten Ha? How does it work?"

"You seem to be good-hearted. I will teach you the attack."

"What?! You trust me enough to?" I gave a slight smile knowing that with that attack I'd be unstoppable.

"What is your name demon?" 

"I'm no longer half demon you see, and my name is Inu-yasha." I was kind of disappointed. Since I was once demon he may not teach me.

"Inu-yasha? I knew your mother. I will definitely teach you the attack."

"Thank you." I bowed to him. I have never done that ever before!

"Do you have any clues to how it works?" He gave a slight smirk.

"It's a clash of opposing forces. Temperatures I'm guessing. Their battle aura was hot building up in the spiral you drew them in, and your attack was cold. You must remain as ice. You used their energy against them." I gave a satisfying smile to his face that was in slight awe.

"You are right, but now you need to go more advanced."

After spending a week with the old master I had a basic understanding of the Hiryu Shoten Ha, or Heaven's Blast of the Dragon. I left that town heading for Kaede's village when I found myself in a similar place. I was outside a shrine that had a boarded up person shaped hole on it's side. That was Megumi's shrine. Maybe I can get an alternate cure from her.

"So you're back Inu-yasha. Still human I see." I entered to see the miko who seemed happy I failed. 

"There was no more of the demon's blood." I said straight faced.

"Maybe there is in the future." She winked her eye.

"Ya got somethin' in your eye?" She let out a moan as if she was mad.

"That girl you're with Kagome. I believe she may be a descendant of the demon you slew." She stared at me as I was putting two and two together, as Kagome puts it.

"Are you saying, that Kagome's blood will work?" I said scratching my head.

"Now you're getting it idiot. Now don't come back here!" She blew me back out through the boarded up wall where I landed in the dirt across the shrine grounds.

"Stupid wench…" I got up brushing off the dirt.

I walked away headed for the village the others were at. I lied. I have no clue where I'm going. 

*************************************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Gennie

AmberRose: I didn't mean to threaten. It was a suggestion. See I was saying if you reviewed it's make me feel better about the story and thus feel an urge to continue. 


	9. The One Where Koga Comes For Kagome

****

Legal Note: If I didn't own Inu-yasha what made you think I'd own Ranma. They're both the works of the great Rumiko Takahashi.

*************************************************************************************

There she was. The girl called Kagome was coming out of the Bone Eater's Well. I saw that she carried the Tetsuaiga I gave her. I had already saw the others back at Kaede's village. My brother had left already, and I heard Kagome was mad at me. So I went to meet her.

"A human with two jewel shards?" She turned to me and froze up. I think she even went a bit pale.

"Kagome." I got closer to her, about an arm's length apart. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, er, and the others. I spat out the last part so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"You think you can come back just like that?" She crossed her arms giving me an angry glance.

"Uh, I brought you these two jewel shards." I held out my hand with the two shards, which she took in hesitation.

"So." She put them looking back at me still angry. "Am I supposed to forgive you like that?" She placed her hands on her waist waiting for my answer.

"Uh, well, yeah." I nervously sputtered out. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Fool!" She slapped my face then hit me to the ground with her full back bag.

"Hey!" I stood ready to fight, but I was met by the Tetsuaiga that she held out for me to take.

"You forgot this." I quickly swiped it away from her. "I forgive you for being an idiot."

"I just didn't want to be a burden now that I was weak, but over the past two weeks I learned that I wasn't useless." I avoided glancing at her.

"I'm glad you figured that out." I saw her smile from the corner of my eye.

"There you are mutt!" I drew Kagome behind me as Koga appeared in a gust of wind. I threw the Tetsuaiga to Kagome taking the Heisotsu in hand. I had a plan this time.

"Kagome will not go with you!" I got myself ready to face the wolf demon.

"You needed your brother to fight me last time. You will lose this time." He scoffed flashing an evil grin.

"I'll prove that I am stronger than you." I lunged at him as he dodged my attack. I drew back as he went to punch me. He threw multiple attacks that I was able to get away from.

"You can't beat me mutt!" He went again, but I dodged striking upwards with the Heisotsu.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!" With the Heisotsu I hit Koga as the Heaven Blast of the Dragon threw him up in a twister of his aura and out of my sight.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome came to me after the spiral settled.

"Pheh. Not even a challenge." I gave a smirk as I put the Heisotsu to my side taking the Tetsuaiga back.

"Where'd you learn that Inu-yasha?"

"Eh." I shrugged my shoulders wearing a hidden smile. "Kagome I need a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I need your blood." She drew away from me. "Not to harm you. To get rid of my curse. I probably don't need to."

"Lets go back to the village first." I gave a nod as she headed off.

"C'mon Kagome." I was on my knees begging to Kagome in the hut.

"What's he up to?" The old miko came in as I faced the faceless Kagome.

"He wants me to give him my blood to cure him. He says I'm the descendent of the demon that cursed him." She closed her eyes and I knew it was so she wouldn't see me.

"Who told ye such Inu-yasha?" 

"That miko Megumi." I turned to kneeling on the floor, but not in a begging way.

"Kagome has no such demon blood. Megumi likes to play jokes about such things." I dropped to the floor in disappointment as Kagome stuck her tongue out at me.

"Th-then no cure!" I sprawled out lying on the floor. What do I do now?

*************************************************************************************

Next be the last chapter, at least of this story. I dare you to guess how it ends. 


	10. The One With the Ending

****

Legal Note: I don't own Inu-yasha. Why not? Because I lost it in a bid for copyright. The winner was Rumiko Takahashi. It helps that she made it and I just wanted to be able to say I owned it. Anyway lets move on.

*************************************************************************************

I sat outside that night in my favorite tree. I was finally able to get up it. I spent some time staring up at the moon. I guess it's not so bad being human, but I mean half demon is what I am. I dropped down from the limb when I heard someone coming.

"What do you want?" I gave that girl Kagome a glare.

"Inu-yasha. I may know how you can become normal." I looked to her with interest.

"You do Kagome? Tell me now." I grabbed her hands in my own in the hype.

"We'll do what we always do." I heard her suggestion and dropped to the ground in misery. "No listen Inu-yasha. By getting all the jewel shards you can wish yourself normal." I stood back up grabbing her hands again.

"That's so crazy it might work." Then I slumped sighing. "But Naraku is tough and in my human form I may lose."

"Fear not brother." My brother with Rin came out from behind a tree across a clearing. I felt a bit embarrassed because what if they had been watching another scene.

"You'll help Inu-yasha? That's very nice of you Sessho-maru." Kagome ran over to him as I stood in shock still.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I turned to see the three. "I want my brother in a form that I could have a bit of respect for. Besides Rin would learn much from you humans." He looked to the child and then to the wench. "Especially you Kagome."

"Me? Uh, well I'd love to. Rin is a nice girl." The child smiled at Kagome. What were they up to? Was my brother going for my mate? Wait. My mate? Kagome?

"Uh, whatever you can come with us Sessho-maru, and the girl." I turned my attention to Kagome. "Kagome some with me I have something important to say." She came over to me.

"What is it Inu-yasha?"

"We'll do this in private." I glared at my brother who seemed to understand and I took far away to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Will you tell me now?" The girl was glaring at me.

"Kagome. I will never run away like I did ever again." She stood there faceless as I felt my own go red.

"That's it?" 

"No. Kagome, I want, you, to be, mine." I turned away in embarrassment.

"Wh-what? Are you saying you, love me Inu-yasha?" I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yes I am. Kagome I love you." I turned to face her eyes. Her face was close to my own.

"I love you too Inu-yasha. No matter what you are. I've always loved you." She smiled with her face red and began to cry again. She embarrassed me and cried into my chest.

I lifted her chin to see her eyes. "Kagome. Don't cry. I don't want to see you cry." I wiped her tears away hugging her. "What do I hafta do to stop you from crying?"

She looked up to me looking into my eyes. "Kiss me." I moved my head down as her lips met my own. Then without breaking away I threw the Heisotsu at Miroku who had been hiding in a bush.

"Uh-oh. You're on your own Sango." Shippo darted off as Kagome and I broke away running over and kicking Miroku. Sango shyly walked away. I picked up my weapon and looked up to see my brother with Rin watching from a tree branch. He looked a bit surprised.

"I told you we needed privacy!" I threw my weapon breaking the branch they were on as Rin fell atop Sessho-maru who hit the ground first.

"Humph. Never a moment to ourselves." My girl said coming back to my side as my brother ran away with Rin.

The next morning we were all outside Kaede's hut. Miroku was using his staff to stand up and he was covered in many bandages.

"Are we ready now?!" My brother yelled pathetically.

"Oh shut up." Kagome just hit his head as he tried concealing his anger you could see his eye twitching.

"Kagome's fun." The little girl was laughing.

"Okay are we all set then?" I said turning to everyone who nodded in agreement, except Sessho-maru.

"We're ready to go get Naraku." Kagome said.

"Okay then lets go." I said going off down the path.

I may be human today, but soon with all my friend's help I will be myself again. The perverted monk, he wasn't always so bad. The demon exterminator, who could be a bit nicer. The young fox demon who is just too annoying. My brother who is a total ass. His human girl who was, actually I liked her. Last, but not least, my love Kagome. She was caring, considerate, strong, and she looked real good. She was also annoying, hot-headed, emotional, and down right a pain in the butt. Then there's myself who is the greatest being to ever walked the Earth. 

We were off to get the Shikon no Tama and would cross Naraku no doubt. Kind of made everything that happened pointless because that's what we were doing before anyway.

*************************************************************************************

There's the end to Worthless. A possible sequel may come, but I have doubts. Tell me what you think okay.

Bye-bye. 


End file.
